Unreciprocated Love
by Annjirika
Summary: }Squffie{Squall and Yuffie find it hard to get along...When an unexpected death occurs, Yuffie finds herself enlightened. Will she find what she's looking for? Is what she's looking for...Squall?
1. Books and Hidden Meanings

{Unreciprocated Love} Rewritten  
  
"Squall?" Yuffie asked, walking into the dimly lit kitchen.  
  
"Leon." He replied quietly, head buried in the refrigerator. Yuffie rolled her eyes at the older man.  
  
"Whatever. Leon then. What are you doing?" She plopped down at the kitchen table and started to drum her fingers against her thigh. Squall emerged with a half-eaten chocolate cake and kicked the refrigerator door shut.  
  
"Eating." He certainly wasn't but of a talker. He sat in the chair farthest from her and began to eat off the tray. Yuffie wrinkled her nose in disgust.  
  
" I'll get my own thanks." She said sarcastically, getting her own plate. He shrugged, blowing off her cynicism. Yuffie cut herself a slice and ate in silence. She watched the brunette as she ate. 'Okay...so he's kinda cute.' Yuffie flinched and mentally kicked herself. 'EW! That's SQUALL you're thinking about! He's your partner, not the object of your affection.' She shuddered and forced herself to look at her plate.  
  
-I can't get out of bed today- -Or get you off my mind- -I just can't seem to find a way- -To leave this love behind-  
  
Squall looked up just as she looked down, sensing she had been watching him. "What were you staring at?" He squinted at her as he swallowed his food. She turned an interesting shade of red.  
  
"Hmm?" She played innocent, avoiding his gaze.  
  
"Why were you staring at me?" He repeated. The fork clattered to the table as he leaned back to watch her. Her blush deepened.  
  
"I wasn't! I was just...I was looking at...yeah well I'm...I'm gonna go to the library." She jumped up and dumped the uneaten cake in the trash and hurried out of the room. Squall sat, eyebrows arched in confusion, staring at the chair where she had been sitting seconds ago. 'God she's weird.' He thought as he cleaned up the small mess made in the kitchen. He flipped off the weak light and walked through the corridors of the Hollow Bastion Castle. During the Heartless reign the entire place had been torn up and ransacked. Few places had still been intact after Sora sealed the last keyhole. Slowly but surely the halls and rooms were beginning to take their shape.  
  
Squall passed the library slowly and peeked in, hoping to get a glimpse of the younger ninja. He got his wish. She was sitting on the sofa...pretending to read a book. He tried to read the title and found it was upside down. Who did she think she was fooling? Her head snapped up. "Who's there?"  
  
-I ain't trippin- -I'm just missing- -You know what I'm saying- -You know what I need- -You can't be hanging on a string- -While you make me cry- -I try to give you everything- -But you just gave me lies-  
  
She jumped to her feet and spun around to face him. "What are you doing here?" She pulled out of battle stance as soon as she recognized him and pulled her robe tighter around herself. 'How LONG have you been there?' She thought suspiciously. He shrugged. With a sigh she realized she wasn't going to be able to get ANYTHING out of him as usual and sat her book on the table. "Night Squall." She muttered and shoved past him.  
  
"Leon." He snapped back. Yuffie paused and clenched her fists.  
  
"Leon." She allowed, false pleasantness dripping from the name. She exhaled quietly and continued down the hall.  
  
"Yuffie." Squall called to her suddenly. She ignored it, hoping he would give up. No such luck. "Yuffie." Louder this time.  
  
"Shhh, You'll wake up Cloud and Aerith." She hissed over her shoulder but never slowed her stride. She thought for sure he would respect them of all people. Once again she'd underestimated the stoic swordsman...or overestimated rather.  
  
"YUFFIE!" He almost yelled, not bothering to mask his aggravation. 'Oh what? NOW he shows emotion? When he's mad at me?! That's so LIKE him.' She thought nastily.  
  
-I can't take it- -What am I waiting for- -I'm still breaking- -I miss you even more- -And I can't fake it- -The way I could be for-  
  
She whipped around. "WHAT?" She yelled back, completely forgetting her own warning about Aerith and Cloud. The door across the hall to her right burst open.  
  
"Would you two care to take this argument elsewhere? SOME of us sleep at night!" A very tired, very grumpy looking Cloud emerged from the doorway.  
  
"Sorry." Yuffie murmured. Squall nodded. Cloud looked back and forth between the two of them a couple of times before shaking his head and muttering something about stupid lovers quarrels. 'What the hell?' She figured she was just hearing things. Cloud slammed his door shut, literally rattling the walls.  
  
Yuffie narrowed her indigo eyes into a glare at Squall. "What?" She whispered fiercely.  
  
"You forgot your book." His face showed no expression now, his voice flat. She gaped at him for a second, wondering if he was serious. He couldn't be serious. He had gone through all that for the BOOK? She sighed and stomped past him to grab it.  
  
'Unreciprocated Feelings'  
  
Squall didn't acknowledge her at all as she stalked by. Just as she reached the door to her room he spoke up. "Very sad story. You'll enjoy it." He stayed expressionless. Yuffie paused and looked down at the book.  
  
"You...you read this?" She couldn't help but be surprised. Who would've thought? Squall and a gushy love story. He shrugged again.  
  
"Night Yuffie." He added. She slammed her door.  
  
-I can't stop thinking of you- -Its true- -I'm stuck on you- -Now love's a broken record that's- -Been skipping in my head- -I keep singing yesterday- -Why we got to play these games we play?-  
  
-Why we've got to play these games we play?- 


	2. Evan

{Unreciprocated Love Chapter 2} Rewritten  
  
"Who is he?" Aerith whispered gently as she brushed the light blonde hair from the young, sleeping child's face. Squall shrugged on bended knee as he looked at the kid.  
  
" I found him here." He replied. Fast but soft footsteps ran toward them. Squall recognized them immediately. "Here comes Yuffie." He sighed as he watched the teenage ninja bounce over to them.  
  
"Hey guys! What's...who is that?" Her cheery disposition changed when she saw the boy. She leaned down next to the flower girl to get a closer look.  
  
Aerith shook her head and sighed. "Leon found him asleep. We can't just leave him here." She looked up at Squall, who had a steely expression plastered on his face.  
  
"That's true. Some one should wake him up." Yuffie nodded. She bent her foot in his direction but a sharp swat from Aerith stopped her. Yuffie stuck out her tongue at her when she wasn't looking. Squall knew that was Aerith's hint to pick him up. He bent down and let the boy fall over his shoulder. His head flopped back but he stayed fast asleep.  
  
"Lets go then." Squall said roughly. They made it up to the castle without difficulty.  
  
"Watch it Squall! Your gonna hit his head!" Yuffie screeched in Squall's ear.  
  
"Maybe if you would MOVE I could get through the door. And it's LEON!" Squall snapped at the young woman blocking his way. Yuffie gave him a sour glare but backed up. He walked past and carried the kid up to one of the numerous spare bedrooms. With the tenderness of a new father he put him onto the light blue blanket. Yuffie raised her eyebrows, a grin threatening to expose itself. 'A softie no doubt.' She thought.  
  
"Now what?" Yuffie whispered as Aerith covered the fair-haired child with a corner of the bedspread.  
  
"We let him sleep. When he wakes up then we'll worry about it." Aerith answered simply. 'If ever...the kid can sleep through anything.' Yuffie rolled her eyes at the slumbering blonde.  
  
{A FEW HOURS LATER}  
  
Squall rubbed his temples tiredly. "Just shut up for a second." He mumbled.  
  
"Tag! You're it!" Evan yelled as he ran giggling behind the bookcase.  
  
"I'm gonna get you!" Yuffie teased, chasing him up the stairs. Squall rolled his eyes. 'She's worse than he is.' He thought with what was the closest he could get to a real smile. 'But it's cuter when she acts like that.' Squall's eyes widened. Did he just...was that...'Don't go there. This is YUFFIE we're talking about.'  
  
"Leon? You alright?" Aerith had been watching him from a safe distance. She sat next to him and crossed her legs.  
  
"Huh? Oh. Yeah." He answered brokenly, embarrassed to have been caught in his struggle. He eyed the now approaching boy with apprehension.  
  
"Um. Mister?" Evan asked carefully. He kept his eyes downcast.  
  
"Yeah." He replied gruffly.  
  
"Do you-" Evan lost interest in his question and headed for Squall's gunblade. He tripped over a loose bit of carpet and landed flat on his face dangerously close to the sharp end of the weapon.  
  
"Damn it kid!" Squall yelled automatically. The 7 year old's eyes watered as he sat up.  
  
"Squall go easy on him! He's just a kid." Yuffie said angrily, appearing from behind the bookcase.  
  
"Leon!" Squall growled, snatching the gunblade out of the boy's reach. Aerith helped the still whimpering Evan to his feet. He had cut himself. "Hey uh, watch that." Squall said quickly. As gentle as he was trying to be, he still sounded like a hardass. 'God you've lost all compassion haven't you?' He grumbled to himself. 'If I show compassion, I risk my vulnerable side. For their sake...that can't happen.'  
  
"Take him to the infirmary." Squall suggested to Aerith. She nodded and picked him up. She whispered something in his ear and he quickly cheered up. Yuffie was still glaring at Squall.  
  
"You could have been a little nicer don't you think? He's only 7!"  
  
Squall shrugged. "Whatever." Yuffie sighed, exasperated. She muttered under her breath about something he couldn't catch as she headed up the stairs after Aerith. "Wait!" Squall spoke out without meaning to. "Did you read the book?" He asked emotionlessly. 'Why did I say anything? Does she suspect?' He thought wildly. Yuffie looked at him strangely.  
  
"I'm almost finished. Why?"  
  
'SUSPECT WHAT?' Squall yelled at himself. Yuffie took a step toward him and he instinctively stepped back.  
  
"Just wondering. You should probably help Aerith." Squall sat down, back to his old self. Yuffie was tempted to push the matter but a strand of his hair fell over his face. She had the strange urge to push it back. He glanced back up at her. "You're still here?" He asked coldly. She stood there a minute longer as she argued with herself before giving up and heading for the infirmary.  
  
'You're falling Yuffie.'  
  
-You say everything that no one says- -But I feel everything that you're afraid to feel- --I will always want you- -I will always love you- -I've got a crush- 


	3. Power

"Evan...Evan get in bed. Stop it." Aerith was begging Evan to go to sleep. I watched this with amusement. "Yuffie help me." Aerith hissed, glancing at me. I sighed.  
  
"Evan please?" I tried. The boy continued to run around the room making 'vroom vroom' noises. "It's time for bed now. If your not careful." I looked around. "Mr. Snuffles will get you." I whispered scarily.  
  
Evan stopped cold and stared at me, smiling. "Mr. Snuffles?" He repeated.  
  
"You laugh now," I began grimly. Evan wasn't going down without a fight. I knew the best way to get a kid to behave...was to scare the shit out of him. "You wont be laughing tonight. Mr. Snuffles comes out at night, looking for little boys to scare. If you're not asleep...he'll eat you." I whispered darkly.  
  
Aerith looked at me in disbelief. Evan snorted. "Whatever. Monsters aren't real." He scoffed, but he didn't sound as brave as he acted.  
  
"That's what I used to say. Until one night, I saw him." This wasn't entirely a lie; I did see things in the dark. The one thing I feared was darkness. I hated nighttime. "He had big long fangs and black skin." I described a heartless, ignoring the glares from Aerith. Evan was watching me wide eyed now. "He roams the halls at night, watching for little children. The only way to be safe is to be in your bed, under the covers. He can't get you there." I watched as Evan scrambled under the covers and suppressed a smile. 7 year olds were too easy to scare. "Don't worry. You'll be safe under there." I said, leaning over and giving him a small hug. I was sorry to scare him but the kid was SO high strung. "Night."  
  
Aerith did the same. I left the light on as I shut his door. I figured he wouldn't be getting much sleep, especially with the horrible storm raging outside. Just then thunder shook the castle and we heard a small whimper come from Evan's room. I figured I'd go in later and check on him. Aerith glared at me. "I wanted you to help me get him to sleep, not scare the heck out of him." She whispered angrily.  
  
I shrugged and grinned. "Worked didn't it." I said. Aerith couldn't stop a smile from spreading across her face. "Mr. Snuffles?" She asked, holding back a laugh. I giggled.  
  
"Hey that was on the spot in there. It was all I could think of. That's why Mr. Snuffles looked like a heartless." I explained. I saw Squall coming toward us. "Look. Mr. Snuffles himself." I muttered.  
  
Aerith poked me. "Hey Leon." She said. He nodded toward Evan's door.  
  
"Sleeping?" He questioned.  
  
"No." Aerith looked back at me. "Thanks to Yuffie." She added. I didn't bother to answer.  
  
"Aerith?" A small voice said from the doorway. I saw Evan standing there, watching us. Aerith immediately went into maternal mode.  
  
"What is it hun?" She asked, bending to his height.  
  
"Can I stay with you tonight?" He asked quietly. I could have kicked myself. I didn't mean to scare him that bad. It was just a stupid story. Aerith sighed and nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Of course you can." She smiled at him.  
  
Evan grinned happily. "I'm hungry." He announced, forgetting his worries. "Me too." I said. The three of us trooped down to the kitchen, Squall following. Cloud was already there, eating a sandwich. He nodded when he saw us. Aerith and Squall said they weren't hungry so I fixed Evan and me a sandwich. I sat down, jumping slightly at a particularly loud clap of thunder. We all sat in silence, listening to the storm. Well all of us but Evan that was. He was humming happily, obviously over my Mr. Snuffles story.  
  
I finished and walked over to put my plate in the sink, opening my mouth to say something. BAM! A blinding flash of lighting struck and suddenly we were all plunged into darkness. I gasped.  
  
"Damn. Powers out." Squall observed. I heard some shuffling around. "Perfect. We have no candles." His voice growled. I made my way over to the table.  
  
"Now what? I can't...see." I slammed my knee into a chair. "Oh." I bit my tongue from cursing in the presence of Evan.  
  
"Is it Mr. Snuffles?" Evan asked in a small voice. I almost laughed.  
  
"There is no Mr. Snuffles Evan. I made it up." I told him, massaging my knee. My eyes still weren't adjusted to the dark.  
  
"Well I'm going to bed." Cloud announced. I stifled a groan. The one thing I hated, darkness, was the only thing I could see and now Cloud was leaving me in it. The only guy besides Squall that made me feel safe.  
  
I whimpered slightly and backed up into the wall. "Uh...Yuffie?" The wall spoke. I jumped about 20 feet in the air, smacking my head against Leon's chin. "Ow. Damn it Yuffie." He growled, pushing me away.  
  
I composed myself and scoffed. "Sorry Squall. Not like I meant to." I mumbled icily.  
  
"Leon." He said without hesitation. I exhaled angrily.  
  
"Whatever." I spoke the classic Squall line. "I'm going to my room." I declared.  
  
"You want me to go with you? I know how afraid of the dark you are." Squall's had an unmistakable condescending note in his voice.  
  
"No. I think I'll be fine thanks." I answered, my voice dripping with sarcasm. I spun around...right into the table. I heard Aerith stifle a laugh. "Not funny." I said. This time I felt a hand touch my arm. Squall's. My heartbeat sped up a little.  
  
"Seriously, let me help you." He repeated, sounding honest. I shrugged him away.  
  
"I'll be fine." I told him, managing to leave the kitchen without hitting anything else. 


	4. Scared

"Who put that freaking wall there?" I growled to no one in particular as I slammed my knee into the wall. I heard a shuffling sound and paused. 'Mr. snuffles' I thought. I rolled my eyes. "Scared myself with that stupid story." I muttered, running my hands along the wall.  
  
I heard a low growl behind me. My blood froze and my eyes widened in fear, trying to focus in the dark. I heard the growl again and reached for my ninja stars. I planned to run...fast. I heard another shuffling sound and the growl got louder. I couldn't help but whimper a little. "Aerith? Cloud? Squall?" I whispered. "Cloud if that's you..." I trailed off. It was hopeful thinking; I knew Cloud wouldn't play around like this. He of all people knew my insane fear of the dark.  
  
((A/N: I doubt this is true so I'm pulling from my fears. I HATE THE DARK! My room is like an airplane runway at night, I refuse to stay in the dark. Its not a Mr. Snuffles thing its just the fear of not being able to see.))  
  
The growl intensified. 'Heartless' was my next thought. But all the heartless were gone weren't they? I wasn't going to stick around and find out. I ran blindly, going by memory. I reached the stairs, completely aware of the shuffler following me. I ran up each step with ease (thanks to my ninja skills) and thought I lost the thing when I misjudged a step and hit mid-stair.  
  
It was as though I paused in the air for a few seconds before losing my balance and falling backward. I made a few futile attempts to catch myself and finally gave up; allowing myself to fall into the clutches of whatever it was chasing me.  
  
Leon POV  
  
I started to growl again when I heard a small shriek and a loud thump. "Yuffie?" I called. I had followed her at the request of Aerith. When I'd caught up with her I couldn't resist trying to scare her. I figured I'd scare her all the way to her room, and then leave her alone. I never planned to tell her it was me, just let her think something was following her. "Yuffie?" I called again. Suddenly the lights flickered on. "Thank God." I muttered, looking up at the chandelier now giving off a comforting glow.  
  
I brought my gaze to the foot of the stairs, where I saw a figure laying. "Yuffie." I sighed and walked forward. I could tell she was breathing so I wasn't too worried. I leaned down next to her and felt her wrist. There was a pulse of course. She was just unconscious. I forgot all safety precautions and picked her up, one hand under her neck and the other under her knees. "Jeez Yuffie." I muttered. "Put on a little weight have you?" I shifted my weight and started to carry her upstairs. "Shut up Squall." Yuffie's voice was soft but definitely sarcastic. "Leon." I said automatically. Yuffie lifted her head and looked at me. Slowly but surely she realized everything that had happened.  
  
"I fell?" She asked, her arms still around my neck. I grunted. Her face contorted into anger. "THAT YOU WAS FOLLOWING GROWLING ME." She swirled her words together. I gave her a look. She took a deep breath and concentrated. "You were the one following me." She said calmly, her eyes angry. I made sure my face was passive. "I have no idea what you're talking about." I said evenly, kicking open her door.  
  
I walked in, standing at her bed waiting for her to let go of my neck. She didn't. "Yuffie?" I prompted, shaking her a little. She snapped back to life. "Huh? Oh. Sorry." She blushed and allowed herself to be put down. I watched her for a minute, making sure she was stable. She placed her hands on her hips and stared at the bedspread, avoiding my eyes. She seemed upset. "What?" I finally asked, figuring I could be nice just this once.  
  
She looked up at me. "Huh? Oh. Sorry." She repeated. "Thanks." She muttered, walking over to the door and holding it open. I didn't move. "I mean what's wrong." I said impatiently. She gave me a strange look. "Squall something was chasing me." She said seriously. "Leon." I corrected. She ignored me. "I didn't see it. It was growling and...I ran. I missed a step and fell. Did you see anything?" She seemed truly frightened. I realized she probably thought it was the heartless.  
  
I struggled to keep from telling her it was me. "I think you're tired." I said coolly. Yuffie's jaw dropped slightly and she stared at me in disbelief. She smiled sadly and shook her head. "Whatever Leon. Goodnight." She mumbled, looking down. I felt horrible but was determined not to let it show. If I told her it was me now she'd probably kill me.  
  
I started to leave. "Yuffie," I began. She looked up at me and I thought I saw her eyes glisten a little. 'Oh shit. Don't cry. Please don't cry.' I begged her silently. "What?" Her voice shook slightly. 'NO NO NO!' My mind pleaded. "Yuffie?" My voice was cold. "Don't tell me your gonna cry? The Greatest Female Ninja Ever?" I knew I sounded like an ass but I couldn't help it.  
  
As much as I could tell she was trying not to the tears slowly trickled down her cheeks. "You can't ever be nice can you?" She accused. Her words hurt, but I wouldn't show it. I kept my face submissive. "I really heard something. And all you can do is make fun of me." She angrily wiped the tears away.  
  
"I'm sorry I actually get scared. That scared the hell out of me Leon." She laughed shakily. "But you wouldn't know that would you? All you see is an immature, annoying kid when you look at me." She said bitterly. I knew she really thought this. I refrained from saying anything, knowing I'd only make it worse. "I don't know. Maybe I thought you'd comfort me. Maybe I thought you'd tell me there was nothing there." She shrugged. "And maybe I hit my head a little harder than I thought. You're incapable of showing any emotion." She was really crying now, taking small gulps of air in-between her words.  
  
I knew it wasn't just about the 'thing' following her. It wasn't about me either. She just needed to cry. "Yuffie there was nothing there." I said finally. "It was me. I followed you, making sure you'd make it to your room without falling or hurting yourself. I was the one growling and making the noise ok? So don't worry about it." I sounded harsher than I meant to at the end.  
  
I expected Yuffie to freak out and start throwing her ninja stars but she didn't. Instead she started crying harder, not even bothering to breath now. She put a hand over her face, obviously not wanting me to see her like this. I looked down, refusing to leave but giving her some privacy. She slowly began to calm down, her breathing short. ((A/N: like when you cry really hard. When you're done its like short, hiccupy breaths. That's what I mean.))  
  
Yuffie looked up at me and sniffled. I glanced at her then around the room. I spotted a box of tissues on her nightstand and handed her one. "Thanks." She mumbled, blowing her nose. I didn't answer, crossing my arms and watching her silently. "So, it was you." She said hoarsely. I nodded.  
  
Yuffie watched me for a moment. "Maybe you should go Leon." She said coldly. I noticed she didn't call me Squall. I deserved that. I nodded again and walked out, jolting slightly when the door slammed behind me. I saw the pictures on the wall shake and sighed. I'd gone too far.  
  
YUFFIE POV  
  
I rolled over, not wanting to get up. My head ached and my stomach was turning. I recalled the memory of last night and felt a fresh wave of nausea. I had cried in front of Squall. I'd broken down in front of Squall. I'd said some pretty serious things to Squall. I groaned and pulled myself upright.  
  
Sunlight shone brightly though my window. I felt dull, not enjoying the light like I normally did. I didn't want to get up or move or live at the moment. Just crawl under the covers and hide. I pulled on my clothes at any rate and made sure I looked decent before I descended downstairs. I realized I was paler than normal.  
  
Aerith and Cloud were sitting at the table eating breakfast, and Evan was sitting on the floor, playing with a model airplane. ((A/N: Don't ask me how he has one he just does.)) I flopped into a chair, flinching when I heard Squall appear in the doorway. "Morning Leon." Aerith said cheerfully. "Morning Yuffie." She smiled at me. I smiled back weakly.  
  
"Hi." I muttered. Aerith's smile drooped when she saw me.  
  
"Yuffie? Are you sick?" She asked, setting down her fork. I shook my head.  
  
"No. I'm tired." I said, not looking at Squall. I could tell he was watching me though.  
  
"Uh huh." Aerith said unbelievingly. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Don't go all maternal Aerith. If I am sick it's just a cold." I insisted after she gave me a Look. I shrugged and leaned back in the chair, staring at my hands.  
  
"Breakfast Yuffie?" Cloud asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"No thanks." I mumbled, stifling a cough. I knew I was getting sick, but I wouldn't give Aerith the satisfaction. I was stubborn like that.  
  
"You should eat. You have no color." He insisted, not looking up.  
  
"How would you know? You haven't looked away from that plate since I walked in." I sounded snappish. I was rarely snappish. Cloud still watched his food but raised an eyebrow. "Sorry." I muttered. Squall walked over silently and sat in the chair next to me. I stood up. "I'll be outside." I said.  
  
I walked out of the kitchen without a backwards glance and out the big doors. I stood at the edge, staring down into the deep abyss. ((A/N: You know...right after rising falls.)) I sniffled quietly. DAMN IT! I am getting sick. I thought, wiping my nose on my sleeve.  
  
It didn't matter because a string of sneezes followed. I growled and wiped my nose again. It was gross but I didn't have anything else.  
  
I sneezed again. "You know you really should do something about that." Said a voice from behind me. I jumped a good 10 feet and spun around. "DAMN IT SQUALL! Don't do that." I hissed angrily. My heart was still pounding. "Leon." He said simply, a half smirk on his face.  
  
"You following me?" I asked, suddenly suspicious.  
  
Squall raised his eyebrows. "Are you the only one who can come out for fresh air?" He inquired sarcastically.  
  
I started to reply but a sneeze got in the way. "GOD!" I groaned.  
  
"So Aerith was right. You are sick." He didn't sound sarcastic or degrading, just normal. I shrugged.  
  
"A cold." I said simply, painfully remembering the night before and looking away.  
  
"Yuffie?" Squall said hesitantly.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
He paused. "Never mind." He said, turning to leave. I looked back out over the void, leaning against the wall. I couldn't ignore that nagging feeling in my mind. 'You like him.' It said. I scoffed out loud. 'Whatever. That's not possible. Squall annoys the hell out of you.' I argued. That book popped into my mind. Unreciprocated love. 'Read it.' My mind taunted. I turned and ran inside to my room. I couldn't believe I was taking my mind seriously...after all it had gotten me in trouble many times before. I decided to trust it one more time.  
  
-Oh I could be the one for you- -Oh yeah maybe yes maybe no- -Oh it could be the thing to do- -What I'm saying is- -You gotta let me know- 


	5. Holds the key

~*~*~*~YUFFIE~*~~*~*  
  
***I watched as Jackson walked away. My heart seemed to break a little. I realized that I would never have him. As he wrapped his arm around Elizabeth's waist I could feel him slipping. Everything was in vain, my feelings, my sacrifices. Everything. I knew it was now or never. I took a deep breath. "Jackson." I called. This was it. It didn't really matter; I was going to die in a few days anyway. He had a right to know how I felt all these years. Jackson looked back at me. "Huh?" He asked. I swallowed. "Can I talk to you?" I finally asked.***  
  
I sighed and blew my nose again. This was depressing. "TELL HIM!" I whispered to the book irritably. *Stupid characters. Why can't she just admit it? Because Jackson doesn't have the same feelings for Bridget.* I realized. I tossed the used tissue to the wastebasket along with the others. I forced myself to continue to read.  
  
***"Jackson." I sighed when he sat on the corner of my bed. Elizabeth took the hint and left the room. I avoided Jackson's eyes like the plague. I didn't want to see his face when I finally admitted it to him. I had barely been able to admit it to myself actually. I just realized I was in love with him when I found out I had cancer. It had been to late of course, he and Elizabeth were together now. "What is it Bridget?" Jackson prodded. I bit my lip. Now or never. "Jackson, I'm going to die." I began. He seemed confused. "I already know that." He said finally. I shook my head. "That's not what I want to tell you." I took a deep breath.  
  
"Ever since I learned I had cancer, I saw things in a different light. I noticed how green the grass was, how blue the sky was..just how much I was going to miss when..I was gone." My voice caught. Jackson opened his mouth but I stopped him. "I also noticed how much I was going to miss you. It scared me, my feelings for you. They were confusing before, and I didn't want to admit it. When I got sick I realized.I had no time to spare. I realized I needed to make amends to myself. Everything I'd denied to myself so long I admitted." I blinked back the tears that were forming in my eyes. This was harder than I thought it would be.  
  
"I'm in love with you." The words came to me instantly and I said them without thinking. "I don't expect you to love me back. I know you have Elizabeth and I wish you both the best but.I had to tell you. I had to let you know just how I felt." I finished, playing with the stitches on my quilt. I felt Jackson shift quietly. "What.what am I supposed to say to that?" He asked softly. I smiled sadly. "Nothing. I just needed to tell you." I whispered. I brought my eyes to Jackson's. Such beautiful brown eyes. God I wish I didn't have to die. "Bye." I told him. *Don't cry.please don't cry.* I willed myself fervently. A few tears leaked out, running down my cheeks. I felt Jackson give me a hug. "Go to sleep." He whispered. I knew he didn't love me, but the sting of his friendliness shot through my body. It just figured.***  
  
I shut the book. *Why did I want to read this again?* I thought to myself, sitting back against the headboard. "At least she told him. I can't even bring myself to.think about him." I said out loud. The book made me think. Bridget was strong. She was able to admit something I would never be able to. I was jealous of her. I got to my feet and crossed the room to my dresser. After pulling out a pad of paper and a pen I sat back down. What was the matter with me? Always so happy, so perky, so childlike. I was always the one who made everyone smile. *Except Squall.* The thought popped into my mind. *I grew up.* I decided angrily. *I'm allowed to do that right? I don't always have to be happy.* I growled to myself. I looked down at the paper. *So this is it then. I'm in love with Squall.* I thought to myself. The words sounded weird even in my mind. Well if I couldn't admit it out loud I could at least tell him on paper. The words came easily. Scarily easily.  
  
When I finally finished I looked over the poem. Better than anything I'd ever written, but still not my best. "At least I said it." I mumbled. I folded the sheet of paper and wrote Squall in big purple letters. I sat it on my vanity. I probably would never give it to him but I'd have it just to prove it to myself. I couldn't believe it. I really was in love. It wasn't like I expected. I expected to fall head-over-heels and know exactly what was going on. I expected him to take me in his arms and kiss me. I smiled grimly and laid back on my bed. *I really am naïve.* I thought, falling asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*Squall*~*~*~*  
  
"Go check on her." Aerith told me. I gave her a look. "She's fine." I argued. Aerith faced me. Her seemed worn out. Evan was bouncing around yelling at the top of his lungs. "Leon." She said dangerously. She rarely was angry, but she was getting there. I gave in and walked upstairs. I'd probably walk in and get killed. Something was up with Yuffie lately. She wasn't Yuffie anymore, She'd changed. She reminded me of me. Guarded and angry. *Damn. I've probably corrupted the kid.* I thought. Kid? She definitely was not a kid anymore. She was 16. *And your 25. Don't go there.* My mind scolded.  
  
Sighing, I walked in without knocking. She'd most likely have a cow over this but I didn't care. I spotted her knocked out on the bed. Seeing the mound of tissues I smiled. *Yup. She's sick alright.* Quietly I started to leave but something on the vanity caught my eye. A piece of pink paper. I snuck a peak and saw that is was labeled SQUALL. I rolled my eyes. She still wouldn't call me Leon.  
  
Even though I knew I shouldn't have I picked up the paper and began to read. After the first sentence I realized this was serious.  
  
Holds the key  
  
I hid from you Refused to show the truth I avoided you I thought I was finally in the groove Emotion started going strong And I realized the feelings I denied for so long.  
  
I see you in my dreams I feel your presence around me I see you smile and my heart beams You and only you hold the key To see the real me  
  
I can't admit it I can't hold it I can't believe it For so long I lied For so long I've denied That we could ever last But those days are past  
  
I see you in my dreams I feel your presence around me I see you smile and my heart beams You and only you hold the key To see the real me  
  
I was stupid So naïve I didn't realize life could be so sweet So stuck in my ways I chose to be blind But now I count the days Till you will be mine  
  
I see you in my dreams I feel your presence around me I see you smile and my heart beams You and only you hold the key To see the real me  
  
I re-reread the letter a few times, still not believing what I was seeing. I was frozen on the spot. It was to me right? I glanced at the sleeping Yuffie. There was no way she.how could she? After I had been so hateful too. Yuffie stirred slightly. I quickly folded the paper and shoved it in my pocket. I slipped out the door before she could spot me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~YUFFIE*~*~*~*~  
  
Oh.My.Gosh. He had the letter. He had the letter. I wrung my hands relentlessly, shocked. How could he just.read it like that? I bit my lip. I'd awoken a few minutes earlier and saw Squall holding the letter. This was bad. This was bad. I was so screwed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~  
  
Ok sorry it's so short. I own the poem, that's why it sucks. Lol. I don't own Kingdom hearts or final fantasy in the least.  
  
I hope ya'll like this. Here's a shout out to a few of my fave writers and reviewers. READ AND REVIEW THEIR STORIES!  
  
Vulpes Lapis Dragon Scales Love2write2000 Jade stellar Mrs. Halley-bom-bally Ice angel Zero Starlancer Meowmix Ellyrianna Jade Dragonhart Videl Warrior Princess Silver Hope Snowri Leonhart (Love the last name. *is jealous*) Hikaru Artistlil349 ObsidianSorrows Stargazer Firefly Anjyu  
  
I'm sorry if I forgot anyone. To all of you guys, You rock and keep me comin back. THANK YOU!!! Review please.  
  
Keep the cheese: GBF 


	6. He died

"Oh my." Aerith put a hand to her forehead as she read the poem again. "This is . Oh wow." She smiled softly at me. "Its um . how do you feel about this?" She asked me finally. I sat back in the chair and sighed, running a hand through my hair. "How am I supposed to feel Aerith?" I asked. "I don't know if I love Yuffie like that." I said finally.  
  
Aerith nodded silently. She folded the poem and handed it back to me. "There's nothing I can do to help you. It sounds like she's fallen for you pretty hard . Are you sure it was yours?" She peered again at the SQUALL written on the front. "Yep." I said simply.  
  
"So what are you going to do?" She asked quietly. "Avoid her?"  
  
I shrugged. "Cant very well do that. She seems to find me." I said, a hint of annoyance in my voice. "Not lately." Aerith said reasonably. "Have you noticed something different about her? She's not so happy lately. I kinda miss her." She chuckled. I didn't say anything. I missed the Yuffie I used to know too. I didn't know this new, dark, unhappy Yuffie. I had enough of that with myself.  
  
"Maybe she-" Aerith was cut short by a scream. We both locked eyes for a split-second. "Evan." I whispered. I sprinted out through the castle with Aerith close behind. Just as I reached the doors, they flew open. Cloud stood, holding a bleeding form in his arms.  
  
"Who screamed?" Yuffie appeared at the top of the stairs. She shrieked when she saw Cloud. "Is that . Evan?" She jumped down the stairs 4 by 4. Aerith swallowed hard. "Where did you find him?" She asked as Cloud laid him on the ground before us, taking off his cloak and putting it under his head.  
  
"He fell. I saw him playing on the ice blocks in Rising Falls and yelled to him to come back. He lost his balance and fell the entire way down." Cloud explained. "All the way." Yuffie repeated. Cloud nodded.  
  
I examined the boy's body. He was bleeding profusely from a wound to the head and blood was pouring from the boy's mouth and nose. Yuffie took a step back and placed a hand over her mouth as though to keep her from getting sick. I glanced up at her. "You should go." I said, locking eyes with her. "Your sick." I added.  
  
She held my gaze with lukewarm eyes. "I'm fine." She shook her head and sighed. "Should we move him?" She asked Aerith. Aerith shook her head furiously. "He could have broken his back . it was a big enough risk for Cloud to carry him. He's probably bleeding internally. There's little chance he'll make this one if he's lost too much blood."  
  
Her voice caught on the last sentence. "He could die?" I whispered, watching the boy's limp form. His breathing was extremely shallow and his pulse was near nothing. He was so young. I felt completely helpless.  
  
"Stand back." Aerith said leaning over him. She examined the wound on the back of his head. She whispered something, placing her hand on the cut. It healed slowly. Evan gave a great shudder before his breathing stopped completely.  
  
"Oh My Gawd. Aerith help him." Yuffie cried, tears forming in her eyes. Cloud gave me a look. "I'm on it." I muttered. I gave one last look to the boy before turning to Yuffie. "Come on." I took her gently by the shoulders. Surprisingly, she allowed herself to be steered out of the room.  
  
"Will . Will he die?" She asked, the tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. "No. No Aerith will help him." I tried to reassure the young woman. It didn't help much as she continued to sniffle. "Why wasn't anyone with him?" She asked finally.  
  
"Aerith was talking to me about." I paused, remembering the letter. Yuffie sighed. "You showed her the poem?" She asked softly. I looked at her, surprised. "I saw you read it. I just want you to know that I wrote that a long time ago, when the heartless attacked. I don't think that anymore." She said quickly.  
  
I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. Part of me was relieved and the other part was . sad? "Yuffie?" Aerith walked into the kitchen slowly. I could see she was crying. "Oh Gawd." Yuffie whispered. "No. He didn't die." Yuffie almost begged her. "I tried. I really did. He had lost too much blood and. I couldn't do anything to help him." Aerith swallowed hard.  
  
"He died Yuffie. I'm sorry." Aerith covered her sob with her hand. Cloud walked in just then, looking very pale. "Aerith." He whispered, taking her in his arms.  
  
"Damn it." I placed a hand on the back of my head, feeling worse than I had in a long time. I thought the kid was annoying, obnoxious, and a pain but he grew on me. Yuffie was still in a state of shock. "No he isn't dead. This is some kind of dream you know." She muttered, twisting a lock of her hair.  
  
"Just yesterday he was so hyper. He can't be." She seemed to realize that I was watching her. "Squall." She whispered. I didn't bother to correct her. I knew it wouldn't matter, she wasn't really seeing me anyway.  
  
Without warning Yuffie collapsed onto me, crying. "He was so little." Her words were muffled in my chest. Unsure of how to react I wrapped my arms around her, allowing her to cry. "Its ok. He's . in a better place now." I tried to comfort her. My words sounded empty even to me. He was somewhere that was for sure. Probably with Rinoa.  
  
Everything seemed to stop. Rinoa. Wherever Evan was she'd take care of him right? I almost kicked myself at the thought. When you died you died. There was no afterlife. Right? ((A/N: I don't believe this. I believe in God therefore Heaven.hehe.))  
  
After Yuffie's sobs died down she pulled away. "I'm sorry." She whispered and ran out of the room. I looked after her, not knowing whether I should follow or just leave her alone. Aerith seemed to have gained composure much sooner than Yuffie and was sitting at the table, looking forward at presumably nothing. Cloud was standing behind her, a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Where is she going?" Cloud asked. I shrugged, looking out the window. "Don't leave her alone Leonhart. Follow her." Cloud instructed. I gave him a look before walking out after her.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
I killed him. Yes I did. I'm so evil. I'm so sorry. But I had to have SOMETHING happen. And YUFFIE LIED! YUFFIE LIES! HAHA! Ok. Review please. 


	7. Life Is Never Fair

I sat and stared at the unfinished book on my bed. There was only a chapter to go, and it was time to find out if she lived or died. I really didn't want to know right now. I took a deep shaky breath. This wasn't happening. Evan wasn't really dead. He couldn't be. He was just a kid . . . he had his whole life ahead of him. Not anymore.

Sitting down, I fingered the corner of the book. If she did die, I didn't want to think about it. If she didn't, well I'd probably be pissed it was such a happy ending. Life isn't always that fair.

_"Where are you from Evan?" I asked, joining him on the grass. The boy looked up at me, his big green eyes sparkling._

"I dunno."

"Do you remember anything about it?" I pressed. "Like, your family?"

Evan looked thoughtful. "My sister, Hadyn." He said finally. "She left though. When I was just a kid."

I secretly smiled. "Oh right. Of course. What do you remember?" I inquired.

Evan's playful demeanor was replaced with one of seriousness. "She took me to the zoo one time. I remember looking at the animals and asking why they were in a cage. She told me that they were here so we could look at them."

He paused. I didn't dare ask what a zoo was.

"I asked if they were happy there. She told me that they really had no choice, they didn't know any different. That they were forced to be there, so they had to make the best of it." He stopped again.

I felt a little sorry for him, his sister seemed to be the serious type.

"I remember saying that it wasn't fair. She told me that life wasn't always fair." He looked down. "The next day she left. I heard her yelling the next morning at my dad. She said she couldn't stand it anymore. She had to get out, get away. Get out of the cages holding her back. I watched her leave through my window and I never saw her again. She wrote me once. I never told anyone. She told me that she was fine. She was living in Harmony Meadow. I don't know where that is though." Evan grew silent, playing with a blade of grass.

My mind was spinning. Was this still Evan. The hyper, annoying little boy I knew? He was so serious, so somber. It was like he understood her.

"She felt like the animals at the zoo." He said softly. My heart broke.

"I'm sorry Evan." I said quietly, giving him a small hug. He seemed to get his spunk back.

"Its ok. She's happier now." He looked anxious to change the subject. "Besides, life isn't always fair."

At 7 years old Evan understood life better than I did. Even though he was gone, I knew his words would haunt me. Life isn't always fair.

_"No Squall. I just miss my family that's all." I snapped._

"Leon."

"Whatever." I turned away, looking up at the stars.

"You've never missed your family before." Squall stated.

"So?" Was all I could say. "That you know of." I added under my breath. Squall sighed.

"You gotta let it go." Was all he said. I scoffed.

"Oh your one to talk LEON!" I said sarcastically. Normally I would have been ecstatic to have Squall utter more than 3 words to me, but I wasn't up to anyone's company.

"I'm not saying don't think about them. I'm saying you have to let it go. Stop wishing they will come back because they wont. I know." He emphasized the 'I know'. I just rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. I'm going back in." Squall said, annoyed. His obvious attempt at conversation was wasted on me. I noticed little by little his shell was crumbling . . . but mine was building.

"So if you've let it go." I turned to him. "Then why do you still go by Leon?"

He looked at me for a minute. "Advice is easier to give than follow." He said finally.

"That's fair."

Squall gave me one last look. "I thought you'd figure it out by now. Life is never fair."

"STOP!" I yelled out loud. Was I going to be haunted by those words forever? Life isn't always fair? I knew that already. My mind went into another memory of Squall and I. Before I could remember any dialogue I shook my head.

"No more. I'm done with this." I whispered. Evan's sister was right. She was caged up just as I was. Except she did something about it. I had to leave. The only way to stop the memories, stop the pain, and truly find out what I wanted, was to get away. It was so simple.

How though? Squall's gummy ship had the warp drive I needed to get through the barriers. At the moment I really didn't care. Opening my closet I spotted my backpack. That works. Just as I started to pull it out I heard a voice behind me.

"Going somewhere?"

I groaned and straightened up. "Yes."

"Yuffie. Is this because of Evan?" Squall asked.

I turned around and faced him. "Course it does. I have to leave Squall. I have to get outta this cage. I need . . . to figure out what I want." I said urgently. Tears welled in my eyes. Was I really going to leave Aerith and Cloud? They were my family now. . . was I really going to leave that?

"Leon." Squall said, the bit his lip as though wishing he hadn't said anything.

"That." I said calmly. "I have to get away from . . . that."

"I'm sorry."

My eyes widened. Did he just say what I thought he said? Did Squall. . . apologize? No matter. "You wont understand. You can't understand. It was something Evan told me, he was right. You were right. Life isn't always fair."

Squall stood there, looking at me with a mixture of confusion and anger. "And leaving is going to make life fair?" He questioned, an edge to his voice.

"Oh. Didn't know you cared Leonhart. Maybe your not the cold-hearted bastard everyone thinks you are." I said venomously. I quickly caught myself. "Look. It'll be better for everyone. You can have your peace. Aerith and Cloud have each other. I wont be here to annoy you all. And I wont have to worry about annoying you." I added as an afterthought.

Squall looked as though he'd been slapped. "What in the hell are you talking about?"

I sighed. "The poem Squall. The Poem. I didn't write it when the heartless came. I wrote it two days ago. But you wont have to avoid me anymore, because I wont be here to find you." I threw the bag on the bed and began to empty my drawer contents into it.

"You heard." He said quietly.

"Yeah Squall. I heard. But don't worry. I don't really care. I know I'm going to be happier. And when I am. And I've found out what I want. I'll come back. I promise. Your annoying little ninja will be back." I slammed the drawer back into its place, yanking another one out.

Squall watched all this silently. When I finished I looked around my room, almost empty. One picture remained, taken of Aerith, Cloud, Squall, and I a long time ago. I picked it up and looked at it. "Here." I thrust it in Squall's hands as I shoved past him.

"Aerith? Cloud?" I called, skipping down the stairs. Reaching in the small box under the stairs I retrieved Leon's gummy ship keys.

"Yuffie?" Aerith came in from the kitchen. She spotted the backpack. "Are you leaving?" She asked, confused. I nodded.

"Where is Cloud?" I asked.

"Whats going on?" Cloud appeared behind Aerith. "You're leaving?" He said, also seeing the backpack.

"Yeah. I'll be back sometime. Maybe in a few years . . . maybe not." I said. I took advantage of their shocked faces. "I'll be back I promise I will. But until then. . . Your loving, annoying ninja is hittin the road."

I gave Cloud a big hug, then Aerith, who looked positively baffled. "I love you guys okay? Don't worry bout me. You know me. Can't stay in one place." I exhaled sharply and nodded, turning to leave. Squall stood in my way.

"Excuse me." I said, trying to step around him but he blocked me again. I growled impatiently. "Goodbye Squall." I said, hoping he would get the hint and back off. No such luck.

"Yuffie." He said. I looked up. Without warning he leaned down and kissed me. When he straightened back up I must've looked dazed for a second because I couldn't seem to move.

"Bye." I said finally.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Aerith asked me.

I gave her a quick smile. "Harmony Meadows."


	8. A year

A year. A whole year. I'd been gone for a year but it seemed like an eternity. I looked down at Hollow Bastion, my heart pounding. I landed the gummyship with shocking ease, opening the door in a rush. I skillfully climbed all the ice blocks, forcing myself not to picture Evan falling, and stepped onto the elevator. I couldn't figure out what I was so excited about, but I was. It was as though I was flying. I ran into the castle, yelling at the top of my lungs.  
  
"AERITH?! CLOUD?! I'M BAAACK!!" My words echoed throughout the room. "Guys?" I yelled, a little softer this time. There was a loud thud then a voice,  
  
"Yuffie?" It called back. It was Aerith.  
  
"Aerith!" I ran up the stairs. "Where are you?" I looked around the deserted halls. Just then she appeared. She hadn't changed at all. The dress was exactly the same, just as the hair. Her eyes seemed different though, hazy.  
  
"Yuffie?" She smiled. We met in a big hug. It was weird though, it was as though she wasn't there. "Aerith you haven't changed at all." I observed, grinning. She turned serious.  
  
"You have haven't you? Did you find it Yuffie? Did you finally find what you wanted?" Her words were soft and icy. I didn't like it. "You haven't. You left what you were. You left what you truly wanted didn't you?"  
  
I stepped back. "What are you talking about?" I demanded, starting to get a little frightened. She snapped out of her dream state and smiled, looking more like the flower girl I knew.  
  
"Hi Yuffie." She greeted as though nothing had happened. "Cloud? CLOUD YUFFIE'S BACK!" She called behind her. Cloud came around the corner. He too looked just as he had a year ago.  
  
"Hello Yuffie." He cast a glance I couldn't read at Aerith. I suddenly got a sinking feeling in my stomach. I knew something was wrong. The feeling turned to dread as I looked around the castle. Nothing had changed at all. Everything was exactly the same.except one thing.  
  
"Where's Squall?"  
  
Aerith seemed to look through me. Suddenly her face was pale and ghostly. I was vaguely aware of a pounding noise, but I couldn't seem to focus on it, I only saw the dead look in Aerith's green eyes.  
  
"Yuffie. Squall is dead."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"NO!" I yelled, bolting upright. It took a second to calm down. A dream. It was that stupid dream again. My eyes focused as I looked around my bedroom. I was sitting in bed, drenched in sweat.  
  
"Yuffie? You awake? Come on we'll be late!" Hadyn's voice drifted through the door. She paused. "Yuffie?" My head snapped up.  
  
"I'm up."  
  
"Okay just checkin." I heard her retreating footsteps and flopped back on my bed. I'd had that dream off and on lately, and I'd always awoken after those words. Everytime I had it the fear was the same, and stuck with me the whole day.  
  
~*~*~ I've got it all, but I feel so deprived I go up, I come down and I'm emptier inside Tell me what is this thing that I feel like I'm missing And why can't I let go *~*~*  
  
I kicked the covers off and shuffled over to my closet, pulling it open. I couldn't believe it. Tomorrow I was going back to Hollow Bastion. I had mixed feelings, Especially after these dreams. I mean, I'd found a friend who I'd had a crush on for a while but I couldn't seem to shake the thought of Squall. And then guilt would always set in, causing me to be even more miserable.  
  
Despite all of this, I was happy. More like the old Yuffie, and I loved it. I loved being happy again, not so dark and melancholic. When I'd first arrived at Harmony Meadows (It'd taken a LONG time to find the stupid place. But that was okay, I'd actually managed to stumble upon Destiny Islands.Cid's gummyship actually worked. I was able to get through the walls.) I'd been amazed. It was a beautiful world. There were about 60 inhabitants, all living in this village.  
  
The entire world consisted of a meadow, so the name fit. There were small ponds and lakes here and there but it was mostly warm, flat land. It was nice. It wasn't hard to find Hadyn, everyone knew her. I'd felt sort of stupid when I knocked on her door but she'd been pretty nice about everything. She had the same color blue eyes as Evan but her hair was coffee colored with burgundy streaks throughout it. It had a bouncy quality to it, as it was just to her shoulders.  
  
At first she'd seemed apprehensive but quickly warmed up to me. I instantly liked her. From Evan's description I'd pictured a mean, snobby woman, but she was a really sweet girl. She was a year older than me, but acted just like me. She had been heartbroken at my news of Evan's death, and hadn't really spoken to anyone for a few weeks. Just recently she seemed to be okay with it. She'd invited me to stay with her until I could get my own place, so now a year later, I was still here. But that was fine with her, as we were good friends anyway.  
  
She was the one who introduced me to Vincent. At first he was quiet. Rarely spoke. Exactly like Squall. He was attractive though. He had long black hair that he wore in a red bandana. His eyes were a dark crimson color and always seemed to be in some deep thought. He had a golden claw replacing a hand, and a red cape. Since he was about six foot I always had to look up at him, much like I had Squall. Unlike Squall, he had a gun called Death Penalty. It was enough to freak anyone out.  
  
Anyway, he was still quiet and distant. He really didn't speak at all. He was kind, a contrast to a navy eyed man of which I will not name, but wasn't real big on people. I'd found out from other villagers that he used to love a woman named Lucrecia. But that was all I'd been able to find out. I guess I really had a thing for that quiet, Squall type.  
  
~*~*~ There's gotta be more to life... Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me Cause the more that I'm... Tripping out thinking there must be more to life Well it's life, but I'm sure... there's gotta be more Than wanting more ~*~*~  
  
A look at the clock snapped me out of my reverie. 11:35. I'd been asleep most of the morning. At 12 Hadyn and I were supposed to meet with Vincent and her fiancée, Bex. It was short for something, but Bex was easier to say.  
  
I pulled on a pair of khaki shorts and a jungle green half-shirt. My outfits were basically the same. I'd lost the yellow scarf, and the over- the-knee socks. I'd mastered the high-heeled sandal after much practice so now I normally wore those. I looped some silver belts around my waist and took my ninja stars. It was habit now. My formally short hair had grown to my shoulders, still jet black, but I'd added a blonde chunk here and there.  
  
As soon as I was ready, I hurried into the living room. "Ready?" I asked, grabbing a pop from the fridge. Hadyn was sitting on the couch reading a magazine. Her jeans and yellow tank top were normal now, with high top white sneakers. She always had her hair down and curled at the ends. "I've been ready." She stood up and walked over next to me and grabbed a pop too.  
  
We both left, walking through the buzzing village. Most people here had a regular house, most no bigger than two bedrooms. They just called it "The village". Inside Metricaria's, the most known café in Harmony Meadows, I spotted Bex. Behind him was Vincent, staring into space as usual. ~*~*~ I've got the time and I'm wasting it slowly Here in this moment I'm half way out the door Onto the next thing, I'm searching for something that's missing ~*~*~  
  
Hadyn walked right over and gave Bex a quick kiss. "Hi honey." She said, sitting next to him. I walked over much more shyly, sitting in the free chair.  
  
"Hi Yuf." Bex greeted, grinning. Only he and Haydn knew of my crush. I felt like an idiot. I was too young to have a crush.or be called "Yuf" for that matter.  
  
"Hi Bex." I shot him a look, warning him not to say anything. He just shrugged. I couldn't help but think of our foursome as familiar. I'd noticed it more and more. It just seemed redundant. Bex was two years older than me, but Vincent was much older. He was about 27, while I was 20 ((A/N PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME! I don't know the ages this is a stab in the dark here. Sorry!)). He acted it.  
  
Bex on the other hand was a big kid. He had shaggy blonde hair and green eyes, about 5'9. He was lanky, and handsome in the face. And yet, he still didn't effect me like Vincent did. Unfortunately. I'd have an icebergs chance in hell with Bex but with Vincent.  
  
As they began to discuss amongst themselves I faded into another memory of my dream. Aerith telling me I'd left what I really wanted. I knew deep down what she meant by that, but my mind wasn't exactly wanting to listen. I knew that what I NEEDED was in Hollow Bastion with my friends, but what I wanted was right here. Friends who didn't know much of my past. A happy place. I also needed a happy place.  
  
~*~*~ There's gotta be more to life... Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me Cause the more that I'm... Tripping out thinking there must be more to life Well it's life, but I'm sure... there's gotta be more Than wanting more ~*~*~  
  
Closing my eyes I could picture Squall kissing me. It was so unexpected and unwelcome, but it still haunted me. I always thought of it. What had it meant? SQUALL of all people. I shook my head forcing myself to focus on the arguing couple in front of me.  
  
~*~* Than waiting on something other than this Why am I feelin' like there's something I missed..... ~*~*~  
  
"Come on Bex it'll be fun!" Hadyn was insisting. Bex shook his head.  
  
"Hay, you know I'd love to come but I can't get off work!" He kept telling her. I realized they were talking about my trip tomorrow. Hadyn was coming with me, and had been working on Bex for a long time. None of us thought to ask Vincent.  
  
"Bex Rosewood your dad is the boss! You can SO get off work!" I joined in, smiling. Bex rolled his eyes at me.  
  
"I've asked. You don't understand. My dad is an ass."  
  
It was Hadyn's turn to roll her eyes. "Suure." I laughed when Bex shoved her lightly and she retaliated by shoving him off his chair. Vincent, who had been silent the entire time, spoke.  
  
"I'll go."  
  
His words were so quiet I almost thought I'd imagined them. Bex and Hadyn stopped their wrestling match long enough to gape at him.  
  
"You'll.what?" I asked, eyes wide.  
  
"I'll go." He repeated, looking straight at me. I forgot all my shyness ((A/N: Is that a word? It is now)) and hugged him. "Oh that's so nice!" I cried, but quickly sat back. Vincent looked severely shocked at my outburst. "Sorry." I mumbled, looking down. I heard Bex snicker and kicked him under the table.  
  
"OW!"  
  
I grinned. "Sorry." Suddenly I thought of Squall. Would they get along? Would Vincent hate Squall? Or worse, would Squall hate Vincent. I shook my head. Who cared? They were both my..Vincent was my friend so it didn't matter. My heart was telling me a different story. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ There's gotta be more to life... Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me Cause the more that I'm... Tripping out thinking there must be more to life Well it's life, but I'm sure... there's gotta be more To life.. Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me Cause the more that I'm... Tripping out thinking there must be more to life Well it's life, but I'm sure... there's gotta be more to life....life.. ohh...more to life....there's gotta be more to life... ohh...more to life....there's gotta be more to life...ohhh ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well hello. Yes it has been FOREVER and I'm sorry. I've been really busy and having writers block doesn't help. LOL! I've realized the characters in past chapters have been extremely OOC! And I'm sorry. I didn't realize this thing sucked so badly. Lol. Anyway, I hope this was better.especially since I have no clue about Vincent. I'll try and hurry with the rest. I'm sorry it was kinda short.  
  
I don't own kingdom hearts.I only own some of the plot in this story and Hadyn and Bex and Evan. That's it. If you don't believe me, you can go screw a telephone pole. ((HAHAHAHAHA THANKS HALEY!!!))  
  
Oh yeah, the song was called There's gotta be more. It's by Stacy Orrico and I LOVE IT!!! I JUST LOVE IT! LOL! Great song. I recommend it. Anyway.the next chappie will be soon I hope.  
  
THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO HELPED AND INSPIRED ME TO WRITE THIS! Even the people that reviewed asking me what the hell was wrong with me because I hadn't wrote in so long.its motivation! WHOO! Yeah. Okay. 


	9. The end

"They should be here."

She muttered, looking around the castle. The castle hadn't changed, except for maybe a flower or picture. Hadyn was studying the room with a sort of awe.

"Its beautiful here. You LEFT this!" She demanded, elbowing the ninja. Yuffie gave her a look, and Hadyn apologized. She knew Yuffie was sensitive about this whole issue. "Well, call for them or something."

Yuffie swallowed hard. Honestly, she didn't know if she could say a word without her voice shaking. "You do it." She whispered, smiling a little. Hadyn would have, but a small gasp stopped her.

Yuffie looked over her shoulder, then turned fully. Hadyn's eyebrows rose at the sight of the girl. Yuffie had mentioned she was pretty, but she'd never shown a picture. Hadyn didn't think Yuffie had a picture.

The girl looked older than Yuffie remembered, her formerly long brown hair was cut to her shoulders, freed of the braid she'd always had. Her features had matured, just as Yuffie's had, but she looked tired. A black skirt just below her knees and a pretty pink blouse replaced the pink dress. She wore a shocked and slightly disbelieving stare.

"Yuffie?"

"Aerith."

Before Vincent or Hadyn had time to react the girls were hugging, and tears were visible in each one's eyes. Hadyn fell in step with Vincent, who was looking at the girls with an unreadable expression.

"Oh my- CLOUD? CLOUD!" The girl, Aerith was yelling, letting go of her long- lost friend. Within 15 seconds a tall spiky-headed blonde appeared, spotting Hadyn and Vincent first. He looked confusedly at Aerith, who then stepped back to reveal Yuffie. He blinked, and his mouth fell open slightly. He quickly regained composure and smiled. Hadyn noticed how cold his smile seemed, but she thought nothing of it. Yuffie said that Cloud and Squall weren't very warm. She was used to Vincent though, so cool stares didn't bug her.

"God Yuffie look at you." Cloud shook his head, then hugged her. Yuffie smiled, but it seemed fake.

"Told you your lovable little ninja would be back."

Cloud smirked. "I believe you said 'loving, annoying ninja.'" He quoted. Yuffie let out a laugh.

"You remembered? Didn't know you-" She stopped and looked away, smile frozen on her face.

"Cared?" Cloud finished quietly, shaking his head and averting his own gaze. For a few minutes no one moved. Finally Aerith snapped to life.

"Are you tired? Hungry? And you haven't introduced us to your friends yet." Aerith cast a gentle smile at Yuffie's companions. Yuffie remembered that smile.

Z-z-z-z-z-z

He wiped the sweat from his brow, leaning on his gunblade. He'd kept his routine, training everyday, just because. But on days like this, it seemed useless. He was getting older, everyday growing closer to 30. 30 years old. It seemed foreign to him, to be that old. That meant Aerith was getting older, and Cloud was getting older, and Yuffie. Yuffie would be getting older too. 20 now. Shaking his head, he straightened and lifted his blade.

Thinking about Yuffie was useless too. She was gone now. She'd been gone for four long years. Sure, he thought about her in the beginning, even allowed himself to. But the longer she was gone, the farther she seemed, and he grew bitter again. He'd lost another one. Love was a cruel thing, and always would be.

Her promise to come back was still there, her words still echoed in the entrance hall every once in a while. But they were hollow and fake. He knew now she never meant to come back. She never liked Hollow Bastion and made it no secret. When he'd met her that day in the library, she was only 14 then, but the first thing she'd said when they'd been introduced was "You achin to get out too?"

And that was Yuffie, always happy, perky, life of the party. But inside she felt hollow, just like he did. They were more alike than people thought. And the last 5 years proved it. He was sick of this place too, but something held him here. When he got fed up and wanted to just escape something in his heart told him not to go. This normally frustrated him even more, but he humored the voice.

With an audible growl he regrouped and began to fight the imaginary conscious again. The Gunblade made satisfying sounds when it swished through the air, it made him feel needed again. When he was fighting he just felt alive. The past years had been torture, dull torture. Then again, that was engraved in him since he was young, training as a SeeD. Unfortunately, patience was not a virtue taught and it was coming back to haunt him, in more ways than even he could have imagined.

When he could stand to swing the blade again, he forced another five minutes just to prove he could, then collapsed onto the cold icy floor of rising falls. He stared up at the sky, cloudless. Beautiful. He lost track of time and reality, slipping into a dreamlike state. It was very unlike him, to drift like that.

He was jarred into reality by a soft pitter-patter sound. The sound of footsteps. They weren't Cloud's purposeful steps, or Aerith's cautious, gentle ones. They were arrogant and smooth, cocky and quiet, that of a ninja's. A familiar female ninja.

Sure it was just another daydream, he turned his head to the approaching sound. Every muscle in his body tensed. It was her. He could see her black hair, (now having a blonde streak) her half-smile half-smirk. Her trademark stance, hip jutted out with her hand on one side.

Nothing moved. Nothing moved at all for at least 5 minutes. Slowly, cautiously he got to his feet. He was still taller than she was, but she'd matured. Physically and mentally, it was apparent. There was a certain glow about her, he noticed. She seemed...happy. Finally happy.

'Good for her.' He thought, almost bitterly. While she'd gone to find herself, he'd been left to contend with his own problems, most mental. She'd been his source of outlet, any outlet. Then she up and left, leaving him alone, in both senses.

"Well. You look the same." She spoke. Her words betrayed her eyes. She sounded cool and collected, but he could see that deep in her indigo eyes she was scared. This amused him. SHE was scared? She didn't know what fear was.

"You don't." Squall replied. He meant it as a compliment, but it came out rude. She didn't look phased. In fact, it seemed to comfort her. "So when did you get here?"

She glanced behind her. "About an hour ago."

He looked over her shoulder. A woman, she looked a little older than Yuffie. She had familiar blue eyes and dark brown hair with red streaks. She looked like someone he used to know, but he couldn't place her.

Behind her was a tall man. He had a red cape, and his eyes were dark red. He had black hair pulled into a red bandana and a golden claw replacing a hand. A definitely intimidating appearance, but Squall wasn't threatened.

"Guys this is Leon." She called him Leon, not Squall. "And this is Vincent," She pointed to the man. "And this is Hadyn."

Hadyn. It was so familiar. He must have looked thoughtful because the woman smiled. She had a beautiful smile. "Yes, I'm Evan's sister." She said quietly.

Evan. Of course. The annoying little brat that ended up here before Yuffie had left. THIS was his sister? That's where the resemblance came from. He nodded politely, remembering that he had been killed. He wondered fleetingly if she knew. That was stupid, of course she knew.

"So. Are you. Back?" He spoke in broken sentences, unsure of how to ask it. He regretted his question at her withering look.

"I'm here aren't I?" She snapped, then shut her eyes and bit her lip. She was obviously ashamed of her remark. But that didn't stop his anger surge.

"I meant are you back for good or are you going to run away again." He clarified, his voice even.

Her eyes blazed with anger, but she quickly looked away. It wasn't from shame, he could see. No, she had a sort of rage radiating from her. The happiness he had felt in her was gone completely. He'd touched a nerve, even though he didn't understand what it was.

"Yuffie." Hadyn touched her arm comfortingly, obviously sensing the resentment in her friend. Vincent looked at Yuffie, then glared at Squall with frightening fury, aware he was the cause of her anger. Squall resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"To answer your question," Yuffie said quietly. "I'm back for now. No I don't intend to stay. I'm not wanted and I don't want to be here. You knew that. I know somewhere along the lines you knew that."

He didn't argue. He did know that.

Z-z-z-z-z-z

It felt strange to be back. Not good, not bad. Just strange. Memories swirled in her head, memories she wanted and memories she couldn't stop even if she wanted to. She sighed heavily and looked down in the abyss. The last time she'd done this, she was sick, and Squall had sneaked up behind her. She smiled at her yell. He'd scared her.

Her smile turned to a frown. He'd scared her before too, when the power went off. That was so unlike him. It was almost playful. Of course, she didn't think of it like that at the time, but he was following her for a reason. And she didn't figure it was just to scare her.

She saw a figure in her peripheral vision lean next to her and glanced over. It was Vincent. "Hey." She said quietly.

"Hey."

She nearly fell into the abyss. HE SPOKE! She grinned.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked. This was more interest than he'd expressed in her since she'd met him.

"You."

"Me?"

"Yeah you. You never talk to me. You never talk in general." She winked at him, but he wasn't looking at her. Instead he looked thoughtfully into the distance.

"What are you thinking?" She asked, her own nerve surprising her. His eyes darted to her then back to their original location.

"You. And this Leon character."

Yuffie raised her eyebrows. "Oh?" He nodded.

"You don't get along do you?"

"You're smart ain't cha?" she instantly regretted the smartass comment, but he didn't seem to care.

"Look," He sighed. "I'm not normally this talkative so just shut up and let me say my peace. You weren't happy here and you've made that perfectly clear. So why did you come back? And this Leon guy doesn't seem to be your cup of tea. If you don't care for him them why did you let him get to you. The 'run away' comment touched a nerve with you, I can tell. But you also know its true. Could this be why it bugged you?"

Her jaw nearly hit the ground. "Because...because it is true. I did run away. And I don't like it here, but I have this thing telling me that I belong here. I don't want to belong anywhere Vincent. I don't want anything holding me down or holding me back. I don't want to become attached to anything because I have this insane fear of losing what is important to me- " She froze in mid-sentence.

Yuffie realized what she said. She sounded just like Squall. This is what he felt like. All this time she'd argued with him about his name...and he was running away too. They were more alike than people thought.

Vincent smiled at her. He knew what he'd just provoked and that's exactly what he intended. Yuffie was too deep in thought to marvel at the smile, but it didn't stop her from stowing that grin away for a later date.

z-z-z-z

"Do you have to go?" Aerith asked again, hugging Yuffie for the thousandth time. Yuffie smiled and nodded.

"I really do. But I'll visit more often." She promised. Then she turned and said goodbye to Cloud. Yuffie managed to do this without bursting into tears.

She and Squall had made a silent agreement that whatever was between them was over and they could both move on with their lives. Her heart felt a million times lighter. Just before she got on the gummyship, she turned to Squall.

He sighed heavily as he looked at her. "I love you Yuffie." He murmured. She smiled.

"I love you too."

They hugged tightly, both knowing that this was truly it. Their issues stopped here. It felt nice.

After all, their unreciprocated love was finally mutual.

She got on the ship and with a wave, they were off. She sat up front next to Vincent and took a deep breath to steady her pounding heart.

He looked her out of the corner of his eye and secretly smiled. He was proud of her. Unsure, he reached over and patted her knee. She took his hand and held it.

"Thank you." She whispered. "Thank you."


End file.
